


Ночь перед смертью

by Lubava21



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21





	Ночь перед смертью

— Не хочу провести последнюю ночь в компании стариков.

Арья в очередной раз приложилась к бурдюку с вином и поднялась.

— Не хочешь умирать девственницей? — усмехнулся Сандор.

В ответ Арья подмигнула и зашагала прочь. 

— Догони ее, — предложил Берик. — Похоже, ты угадал ее мысли.

— С ума сошел?! — возмутился Сандор. — Она ж еще совсем ребенок. Да и не чета я ей. Пусть найдет кого-нибудь посимпатичнее. 

Сандор вздохнул, сделал пару глотков вина и все же признался:

— Но я б не отказался потрахаться. Вот если б подвернулась девица — молодая и симпатичная, а главное — согласная. 

Берик усмехнулся.

— Не повезло тебе, Клиган. Из согласных здесь только старый и некрасивый мужик.

Сандор хотел огрызнуться, но поймал взгляд Берика и понял, что тот не шутит.

— Ты мне трахнуть тебя предлагаешь? 

— Если ты хочешь, то я не против. 

Сандор ошарашено на него смотрел. Желание боролось со здравым смыслом. С одной стороны хотелось кого-то выебать, просто и незамысловато развлечься перед боем, который, скорее всего, станет для него последним. С другой — Берик Дондаррион меньше всего подходил на роль случайного любовника. Сандор поерзал на месте, отхлебнул еще вина, подумал и прикончил бурдюк.

— Идем, — наконец решил он.

Найти укромное место в полуразрушенном Винтерфелле оказалось не так уж сложно: войска уже занимали позиции, женщины и дети спускались в крипту, а солдаты сбивались в компании вокруг костров или у очагов. Комната была небольшой, пустой и холодной. Окно раскрыто настежь, на полу толстый слой грязи. Одну стену занимали полки с книгами, у другой стоял стол. Перья и чернильницы валялись на полу.

— Это мейстерский кабинет? — оглядываясь спросил Сандор.

— Какая разница. 

Берик подобрал с пола пару свечей, провел над ними рукой, и те вспыхнули ярким пламенем. Он поставил свечи на пол и расстегнул доспех. 

— Можно было и в темноте, — заметил Сандор.

— Мне нравится огонь, — негромко ответил Берик. 

Он не стал раздеваться, лишь освободился от тяжелого доспеха и развязал штаны. Он прошел к столу, оперся о него руками и обернулся на Сандора.

— Ну?

Сандор помедлил, затем прогнал последние сомнения и шагнул к Берику. Он быстро развязал свои штаны и высвободил член, пару раз провел по нему кулаком и приставил к заднице Берика. С первого раза войти не получилось. 

— Сплюнь, — посоветовал Берик.

Сандор иногда трахал парней в борделе, но те всегда все делали сами, а вот Берик, похоже, знал что и как. Сандор сплюнул на ладонь, растер слюну по члену и повторил попытку. Медленно он входил в Берика. Тот тяжело дышал, а его плечи напряглись. 

— Стой, — не выдержал он, когда Сандор оказался внутри. — Дай мне немного времени. 

Сандор замер. Странное было ощущение. Ему приходилось покупать женщин, приходилось брать силой. С Бериком же было все иначе. Сандор совсем его не жалел, но терпеливо ждал, пока он привыкнет. Впрочем, слишком затягивать Сандор не стал. Начал медленно двигаться, и не услышав возмущения, продолжил. Сначала получалось туго, медленно, но с каждым движением член все легче двигался в заднице Берика. Сандор ухватил его за бедра и дернул на себя. Пекло! Он и забыл, как это хорошо.

Сандор стал двигаться быстрее, резкими толчками вколачиваясь в Берика, а тот тихо стонал под ним и выгибал спину. 

— Вот ведь... — задыхаясь прошептал Сандор. — Не думал, что под конец жизни начну ебать рыцарей.

— Молчи, — простонал Берик. — Просто молчи. 

— Хер мой в жопе, значит, устраивает, — возмутился Сандор, — а от голоса воротит?

Внезапная мысль посетила Сандора, он подался вперед, склонился над Бериком и спросил:

— Своего жреца на моем месте представляешь?

Берик дернулся.

— А тебе какая разница?

Сандор выпрямился, половчее перехватил Берика.

— Да никакой, — усмехнулся он и снова быстро задвигался.

Берик застонал, нырнул рукой под себя и принялся теребить свой член. Сандору потребовалось немного времени, чтобы кончить. Берик хрипя, водил кулаком по своему члену. Вздохнув, Сандо перехватил его руку и принялся быстро двигать. Берик застонал, подался вперед и коротко излился.

— Ну так что? — поинтересовался Сандор, завязывая штаны. — Нам это зачтется?

— Что? — Берик опустился на пол, тяжело привалившись к ножке стола.

— Ну, твой огненный бог станет нам благоволить или наоборот — угробит первыми?

Берик рассмеялся.

— Я не знаю. Думаю, ему плевать. Мы просто трахнулись, Клиган. Я хотел вспомнить, каково это, а ты — просто потому что хотел. 

— Тогда, я жду тебя на стене, — сказал Сандор. — Орда мертвецов сама себя не убьет.

Он вышел, оставив Берика в одиночестве. Пусть повспоминает своего жреца, а заодно помолится огненному богу. Вдруг это поможет. Если нет — что ж. По крайней мере перед смертью Сандор успел развлечься.


End file.
